


Big Plans

by CheekyTorah



Series: Wolfstar Addiction [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Tumblr Ask box Prompt: Sirius confesses his feelings for Remus at their last day at HogwartsFrom @wholesome-gay





	Big Plans

Deep breath. In and out. In. Out. In. Out.

Merlin, this shouldn’t be so difficult. Though really why that would be is actually a mystery to Sirius. Sure, he had people falling at his feet, but he never asked for any of that. He was far too invested in disappointing his blood-elitist family, pranking Snivellus, asking Minnie to marry him (and driving her batty in the process), mastering his animagus form, leaving home, creating the Map and many other Marauders shenanigans to be worried about that. So, really, this was the first time Sirius had ever decided to try to win someone, in a romantic sense.

Sirius sat on the steps leading out of the castle, waving his wands and sending bubbles through the warm summer air. Remus loved summer, he only needed a light jumper in the summer. The wolf liked summer too, and so transformations were just a bit easier. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t see Remus again after today, leaving Hogwarts didn’t mean the end of the Marauders, but it was the end of something. The end of dorming together, the end of classes, and afternoons spent lounging by the lake. The end of pranking Slytherins, and sneaking about the castle in the night. The end of sneaking into Remus’ bed when the shadows in his mind would attack him while he slept.

Remus had been everything he had wanted for the past year, more if he were completely honest with himself. He was soft and handsome, snarky and maniacal, tall (like Sirius) and broad. He was Remus. He was Moony. He made Sirius shine brighter, feel stronger, act kinder and all around be…better. He made Sirius want to be a better man. He admonished sirius when he was being a prick, Remus held him when he needed someone and he was just always there. Forever Sirius’ rock.

James, Lily and God’s even Peter were harassing Sirius to do something, make a move. Sirius hadn’t even confirmed or denied their assumption of Sirius being in love with Remus, but they knew. It was obvious to everyone in their entire year, everyone except Remus that is. Of course, he didn’t think Sirius could love him, anyone could love him. But Sirius loved him so much he ached.

So he had decided to make his move, confess everything, all his thoughts and feelings. He had an entire speech in his head, planned to take Remus for a walk around the lake and conjure a picnic. The whole 12 yards as Lily would say! (Was that right? Was is 20 yards? Bloody hell who cared!) he would woo Remus’ socks off!

“Sirius!” Remus called as he jogged down the steps behind him.

Blinking out of his thoughts he stood quickly and looked at Remus.

“I called you five times! Were you lost in your head there?”

“Oh erm- yeah!” Sirius stuttered and then mentally cursed himself.

Remus quirked a brow and looked at him curiously. Sirius tried to remember all the things he wanted to say, and remember he was going to start with a walk around the lake.

“I’m in love with you!” He blurted out suddenly unable to control himself.

Oh Merlin. Sirius felt his face burn and the panic began to set in. That was not how he had wanted it to go, he had a plan, a step-by-step sequence of events in which he would win Remus and woo him into seeing how perfect-

Remus’ smile widened, grinning at Sirius broadly. Sirius made a foolhardy attempt to back track his words but Remus’ arms came around him and pulled Sirius flush against him. Sirius trembling hands came up Remus back and held him tight. Merlin, please. Oh, please, oh please.

“You know, I was coming to tell you the same thing.”


End file.
